Ice Age: A Diffrent Side
by Midnight' Dragon Conqueror
Summary: How would the movie be if everything happened the same but, without Shira. What would happen if the herd didn't meet Shira in Ice Age 4 Continental Drift? What would happen if Diego meat Shira in a different way then he normally did? How would things turn out in the herd if the island had other animals living on it? This is a different story to what happened. EddieXOC, LouisXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's great to be back on especially on the Ice Age fanfic's. Any way's this is my first ever Ice age fanfic I hope you all enjoy it. For those who want to know when and where it takes place keep reading if not you can head to the story. So this takes place after Ice Age continental drift except with some small changes like the herd and Manny, Diego, Sid and Granny have not meat Shira just pretend everything is the movie happened but without Shira. Andpretend Diego's Siren was a deer for him to eat. (Don't worry they will meet Shira). Okay so the herd is on the new island and they are trying to find a new home. To the story!**

"Okay come on everybody we have to find new homes for us to live in" said Manny.

The animals went their separate ways while the teenage mammoths including Louis went to explore the island and the herd members when to find their new home.

"Uh Manny I am so tired" Sid kept whining "Sid we have only been walking for ten minutes!" "Well I'm still tired Manfred"

"Uh Sid" mumbled Manny under his breath. "Don't worry Manny it's just Sid being Sid"

"Ya it's just my annoying sorry excuse of a grandson, suck it is Sidney!"

Ellie looked at Manny and saw he was going red and was going to burst any second, so she wrapped her trunk around his and cuddled into him.

When Crash and Eddie saw this they gagged Granny joining them, Diego was smiling and laughing at Crash and Eddie's faces, and Sid was just awwwing.

"Is that any better Manny?" "Yes thanks Ellie"

"Awww that was so sweet why can't I have someone like that do that to me" questioned Sid.

"Maybe because no one wants to hug a smelly sloth!" shouted Granny.

"Hey it's not my fault I- Hey wait a minute you know something that I have noticed Manny has Ellie and Granny has precious but, me, Diego, crash, and Eddie don't even have girlfriends!"

"Ha like anyone would date a smelly and scaredy cat sloth or two annoying possums, as for the tiger I got nothing."

"You know Sid's right Manny's the only one that has found true love" Ellie said.

"Ha, like if we care whether we get girlfriends or not" said Crash

"Ya all girlfriends ever do is bring you problems!" screamed Eddie.

"Ya and they always want you to be by their side to carry their things!"

" And they make you go to places dudes do not belong at!"

"And worst of all once you are in there is no getting out and they will never let you be with the rest of the dudes!"

Crash and Eddie were freaked out by what they had just told the herd, they didn't want some girl coming in and breaking them apart.

"Okay, now both of you are delusional, it is great to have a special someone in your live to be with." Ellie said

"Well we are not going to risk our brotherhood getting crushed by some female so you can count us out!" screamed Crash and Eddie together, then they added "It's not like there are any girl possums around anyway"

"Well that's your loss" said Manny

"Hey wait a minute what do you think about getting a girlfriend Diego?" asked Ellie.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed but I don't see another saber except me."

"Well you do have a point there, Diego."

Well come on we have together a move on before night time comes around, speaking of that where is Peaches?" d

"Calm down dad I'm right here, on time, and Louis to"

Peaches held Louis in front of her with her trunk.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright I was starting to get worried, come on there's a cave over there lets sleep there until the morning."

Everyone agreed and went to sleep in the cave, but nobody knew that a certain tiger was still awake thinking back to what Ellie had said.

"Is Ellie right, should I find that special someone to be with, but I also know there aren't any sabers around."

Then Diego silently whispered, "_Or is there"_

With that said he drifted off to sleep not knowing that what woud happen tomorrow would change his life.

**Alright that's about it for chapter one so keep on the look out for chapter two and don't worry the next chapter will have Shira. I will also be having some OC (own characters) you will just have to wait and see who they are, honestly I don't even know what I am going to name them so I am fully opened to suggestions. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shira

**I'm back! I know it's been long scince I last updated this story but, its harder then it looks coming up with ideas. Any way this chapter is going to be great I just know it! And don't be surprised if someone new comes in this chapter (hint, hint). Anyways I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Nobody's POV**

"Sidney, where are my teeth!" yelled Granny. "Sid get over her and shut your granny up" moaned Manny

Everyone was getting annoyed of granny nagging about her teeth.

"Granny I thought you had them with you, when we left"

"You worthless grandson why can't you be useful, now come on be useful and help me find my teeth!"

"Okay granny, Manny can you-"

"No Sid I will not help you find your granny's teeth" replied Manny before Sid even asked him.

"Diego-"

"Don't even think about it"

"Awww come on no one wants to help their friend, their dear friend Sid, doesn't anyone care about me"

"No, nobody cares ABOUT YOU Sidney now let's go!" Granny got onto Sid's back and wacked him with her walking stick.

"Ow, ow, ow granny!"

And with that they were out of sight.

"Wow I don't think it has ever been quieter" said Diego

"Ya last time I remember this peace and quiet was before I even knew Sid existed"

"Come on lets go, we don't have all day" said Ellie

And with that they were on the road again, meanwhile Peaches and Louis were in the back and started chatting.

**Louis POV.**

As I was walking with Peaches we began talking about yesterday and how much fun we were having.

"Didn't you just love the huge mountains they were so big weren't they Louis, Louis?"

"Hu" man I really have to stop zooming out "I mean ya they were pretty big"

I was still in thought and Peaches must have noticed because she began to worry.

"Louis are you alright you seen pretty off today, what's wrong do you not like our new home?"

"No, no it's not that, I've just been a little off lately"

It wasn't a total lie I really have been off a lot, I just can't get my mind off of Peaches I know I have always had a crush on her since we were little but it's like if that crush has gone away I feel like if I only like her as a friend now.

"Oh ok whatever you say Louis" said Peaches

And that's when we all heard a scream, and that scream sounded quit familiar it sounded like Peaches Uncle Sid.

So we all started running to the way we had heard the scream and when we got there we were in total shock at what we were seeing.

**With Sid and Granny…**

**Nobody's POV.**

"Hey, chew this coconut for me!"

"But granny that's a mango"

"I don't care what it is now chew!"

"Fine" "Are you talking back to me!"

And with that granny started hitting Sid with her cane and they both fell into a river, but they didn't notice the river was heading straight for a water fall but, they also didn't know they were being watched and not by the herd.

"Granny, Granny, GRANNY please calm down I can't see!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Sid somehow managed to get her off of him bat when he turned around he noticed were he was heading.

"GRANNY, WERE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR A WATER- granny, GRANNY!"

Sid saw his granny was at the edge of the water fall and quickly reached over to her and holded onto her, as they both started to falling to their doom.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

But then out of no wear something came and grabbed both Sid and his granny my their necks and landed safely on the ground.

"Uh am I dead" Sid said staring off into the blue sky

"Wake up from your day dream you Sidney!"

"Granny is that you?"

Sid's vision then cleared and saw his granny looking at him.

"Huh, Granny, your alive!"

"Of course I am!"

Granny hit Sid on the head with her cane.

"Ow, wait a minute how are we alive I remember we were falling of a water fall when something grabbed us"

"I think it would be best to say someone not something" said a voice

"Ahh, w-who-s th-th-there" shuddered Sid

Sid and granny then saw what o more like who was their savior, out from the trees came a saber but not just any saber but a white female saber.

"Who are you?" questioned Sid

"Call me Shira"

**What did you think of that! More importantly what will the herd think of this? Who knows maybe in my next chapter someone else or should I say two new someone else's will show. (Hint, hint). BTW (BY The Way) I am open for ideas on how the herd will react or on how Diego will react with seeing Shira. And I apologize if something is spelled wrong. Well stay tuned to see what will happen next! Until next time, See' Ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Two Surprises

**I'm back! The suspense was killing me to write the next chapter and I couldn't hold it anymore so I started typing! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to comment!**

"Call me Shira"

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you Shira my named Sid and this is my granny"

"Now are you a beauty, I don't think I have ever seen a white cat" said Granny

"Uh I'm a saber and by any chance are these yours" Shira pulled out a pair of teeth

"Oh good you found my teeth, I like you" Granny looked towards Sid

"Why can't you be more like her" And she hit him with her cane.

"Ow granny…" Sid rubbed his head, Granny then put her teeth inside her mouth.

"Now be a good grandson and get me some berries" Granny pointed to some berries that were up high on a tree branch but they didn't know it was very fragile.

Sid tried climbing the tree but ended up falling down, then he tried to jump but he failed miserably.

"You can't do anything right!" Granny scolded him.

"Hahaha, here let me help" Said Shira then jumped on one branch to another finally reaching the berries and jumping back down to the sloths.

"Why thank you, see knuckle-head even the white tiger can do it!" Granny then started eating the berries.

"Hey, Sheila you think you can get those mangos for me?" Granny said.

"Sure" Shira began to climb the tree again and was soon on the last tree branch.

"Wow you are really good at climbing trees, hey what's that thing that's made of string it looks like a spider web, wait if there's a spider web here then wears the" Sid looked down at the ground and saw a "SPIDER!"

Sid started running around all crazy and didn't know where he was going until he crashed into a tree and that tree was the tree Shira was still on and before anyone knew it came crashing down, but Shira quickly jumped of the tree and pushed Sid and granny out of the way just in time before the tree crashed on the ground.

Then something else happened out of the trees from the forest came the herd… And they saw Sid and Granny underneath Shira and from their positions it looked like if she had pounced on them.

"OH MY GOSH SID, GRANNY!" Manny, Ellie, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Peaches and Louis.

Shira then recovered from the fall and got off of Sid and Granny, that was when she noticed Diego was about to pounce on her so she got out of the way.

"Stay away from the Sloths!" yelled Diego and stood in a attacking position, even though he knew he couldn't hurt such a beautiful saber like her, and it didn't help with her gorgeous blue eyes looking at him.

Sid and granny had also recovered, and when Sid saw what was going on, he quickly went to Shira's side.

"No wait don't attack her she's good not bad!" screamed Sid, the herd then looked in confusion at what Sid said.

"Hey all you leave Snow White alone she saved us from being crushed by a tree now get!" Granny said.

"Wait so she wasn't trying to eat you two?" asked Manny

"No now let's go fatty!" said Granny

Ellie then came up to Shira

"You saved Sid and Granny?"

"Yes I did but I should really get going." Shira was about to leave when Sid called out.

"Wait, but aren't you going to tell them you also saved us from falling off a water fall?!"

Peaches then went up to Shira, Sid, and Granny.

"You saved my Uncle and Granny?"

"Uh I-"

"Thank you"

"What if it wasn't for you my Uncle and Granny would be dead we all owe it to you"

"Peaches is right, hi I'm Ellie and this is my daughter Peaches."

Louis then went over to where Elli and Peaches were.

"And I am Louis"

Ellie locked trunks with Manny and brought him over.

"This is my husband Manfred otherwise known as Manny." Ellie pulled on Manny's trunk for him to say something. "Hi" was all Manny said.

Then Diego came "Hi names Diego."

When she spotted Diego she felt wooed over by his looks but most of all his eyes but she quickly recovered.

Crash and Eddie got off Ellie's head and got on the floor, and when they saw Shira, Eddie wolf whistled at her.

"Hey there gorgeous my names Crash and you are?"

"Crash, Eddie, behave yourselves!" scolded Ellie.

"Don't worry that's not the first time someone has said that to me, I get that a lot, my names Shira"

"I thought Granny said your name was Snow White?" questioned Peaches.

"Ya I called her Snow Whit because her pelt is so white" said Granny.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Shira" said Ellie, Shira smiled at how nice Ellie was being with her.

"So where do you come from why are you here?"Asked Manny.

"Manny, cut it out!"

"Sorry Ellie but I need to know."

"No it's okay to answer your questions I happen to live here I have actually have lived here ever scince I was little, but I believe the real question is why are you all here I have never seen and one of you here before."

"Well it all started like this…" (**Sid then told Shira of how they got here.)**

"Wow what an incredible story" said Shira

"I know right" Said Sid

"Well it was nice meeting all of you but I think I'll be heading-"

Shira didn't get to finish her sentence because suddenly they all spotted something coming towards them and it looked like a mole hog was tunneling through the ground, then it stopped in front of Shira.

And out popped someone but not just any someone it was a mole hog and it was indeed a female a beautiful sand colored female mole hog with forest green eyes. And behind the mole hog came a possum also female that had her fur in a dark red color with ice blue eyes.

Crash, Eddie, and Louis were awestruck at the sight of the two girls. And Diego couldn't keep his eyes off of Shira either.

**Ah, love. What can you do about it. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter! See' Ya! **


	4. Chapter 4: What!

**I'M BACK! Sorry I just love saying that. Anyways here is my new chapter for my fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it! BTW (By The Way) you have no idea how hard it was for me to find the perfect names for the two new girls. Well enjoy.**

Crash, Eddie, and Louis were awestruck at the sight of the two girls. And Diego couldn't keep his eyes off of Shira either.

"Shira we've been looking all over for you, were have you been?" asked the mole hog.

The possum then turned around and saw the herd, and see let out a scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH SHIRA!"

The possum then climbed on top of Shira's head then the mole hog turned around and did the same motions as the possum.

"Calm down its okay you two, they aren't dangerous" said Shira

"Hi my names Juliet, but you can call me Julie." Said the possum (Julie)

"And my names Violet" Said the mole hog (Violet)

"I'm Manny"

"I'm Ellie"

"I'm Peaches"

"Diego"

"I-I'm L-Louis"

"M-MY Name's E-Eddie"

"Hey babes names Crash"

"Crash didn't I tell you to be polite!" said Ellie

**Shira's POV**

I don't know why but I just couldn't stop staring at Diego, he was so mysterious in his own way and I just couldn't help to notice how charming he was, I mean I have meet lots of more guy sabers but he was defiantly the most handsomest one.

I can't help but feel so attracted to him could this felling mean I'm in lo- wait! I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for another guy again; I have to get myself under control.

I wonder what he thinks about me?

**Diego's POV**

Why can't I stop thinking about Shira, every time I look at her I zoon out.

I have to get a hold of myself it's not like if she would feel the same way.

Would she?

Oh, that's ridicules why would a beauty like her be interested in a guy like me.

I just wish I knew what to say to her.

**Violet's POV**

I can't believe what I am seeing, another mole hog!

I haven't seen one since…

Well never mind that I just hope nothing will go wrong … again…

But, I do have to admit Louis is really cute.

**Louis's POV**

Wow… that's all I can say… wow…

She is the first mole hog I have seen in a long time but I don't recall ever seeing one this gorgeous!

I fell as if I could faint, because her beautiful violet eyes are making my knees tumble… Ahh.

**Julie's POV**

As much as I try I can't stop looking at Eddie he is just to adorable to resist.

Wait… what am I saying!

I can not be thinking about this not now, not after what happened-

I-I just can't.

**Eddie's POV**

What a gorgeous sight to see, she has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes-

WAIT!

What am I saying, I made a promise to never, EVER fall in l- lo- lo

Ok I just promised and I will not break that promise no matter how pretty Julie is.

Or how cute her little face is, or how beautiful her eyes are, or how-

UH, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHERE!

The point I that I just can't and won't break the trust I have with my brother, no matter how pretty...

**Normal POV**

"So where do you three live?" asked Ellie.

"Hu, oh we live around the East of the island close to some waterfalls and flower valleys" answered Julie.

"Wow that sounds like a very beautiful place to live in, maybe there are some extra caves in that side of the island were we can stay!" said Ellie

"Ellie, please that's where they live, we should focus on finding our own cave" said Manny

"Actually there are some other empty caves next to ours you could use them if you want" said Violet

"Violets right, would you like to come with us?" asked Shira

"Well it all depends if you accept our offer" said Sid

"What kind of offer?" Shira asked a bit suspicious

"We want you three to join our herd!" screamed Sid in delight.

"WHAT!" said everyone except Sid and Granny

Ellie and Peaches '_what's_' were harry and exited, Diego, Louis and Eddie's were surprise but glade at the same time, Crash's was thrilled because he was going to have three new _female _companions, and Manny's was furious, surprised and … hesitant ?

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow, didn't see that coming- Oh who am I kidding that is exactly something Sid would say! Well BTW I am really sorry I haven't been able to update these last few weeks have been nothing but kayos, LITERALY! Okay, maybe my mom was right and I do need my sleep, well I'm going to go to bed. **

**See' Ya all later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurtful Words

**Hey people! So I hope you all enjoyed my fourth chapter! Okay, so we left off when Sid asks the girls if they wanted to join the herd, now let's see what they say! P.S. as you can see I am probrobly as excited as you are, okay TO THE STORY OR FANFIC OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!**

**Normal POV.**

"WHAT" said everyone but Sid and Granny.

"I said if you want to-"

"Sidney they herd you the first time!"

"Well then why did they scream 'What' for!"

After this everyone was now coming back to earth and were all looking at the three girls for their answers.

"Oh yay you guys are back to normal" cheered Sid

"Come and give your big favorite Sloth a hug!"

Shira was about to say something, but Manny suddenly began to look really angry at Sid and he looked like if he was going to blow and at that sight Violet and Julie began to hid behind Shira.

"A HUG, YOU WANT A HUG AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"But what did I-"

"DID YOU REALLY JUST ASK WHAT I THINK YOU JUST ASKED!"

"But, Manny I-"

"YOU JUST ASKED THREE NOT ONE BUT THREE COMPLETE STRANGERS TO JOIN THE HERD!"

Manny then pointed his trunk at the girls who were starting to get a little scared.

"WHO KNOWS THE TIGER MAY BE PLANNING TO KILL US AND EAT US ALL ALIVE WHEN WE GO TO SLEEP!"

He then pointed at Julie.

"THE POSSOM MIGHT NOT BE WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS MAYBE SHE IS JUST TRYING TO PULL SOME STUPID JOKE ON US!"

Then he grabbed Violet.

"AND THE MOLE HOG WHO IS ACTING ALL SWEET MAYBE IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING HORIBLE TO THIS HERD AND BRING DANGER!"

At this point everyone was shocked at Manny's hurtful word and Julie and Violet were on the verge of tears, Sid also had a disappointed and sad look on his face, and worst Shira was not going to let him talk that way about her friend so she grabbed Violet from Manny's trunk.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO THREATEN MY FRIENDS, YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT YOULEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS!"

At this Manny was about to slap Shira with his trunk, he was just centimeters away when something grabbed his trunk before it could reach Shira.

Shira was also surprised and closed her eyes as the trunk was coming towards her but it never came, she opened her eyes and looked.

Manny's eyes widened, Shira's eyes widened, standing there in front of Shira was… Diego.

"What do you think you are doing Diego, get out of the way… NOW!"

With that Diego got in front of Shira to protect Shira.

"I am not going anywhere." Replied Diego while getting into a pouncing position.

"If you want to hurt Shira then you will have to get through me first!"

At the sight Crash and Eddie decided that they wanted to be a part of this, so then went to Diego's side.

"And you'll have to go through us to!"

"Ya bring it on mammoth!"

Manny gave them a death glare.

"You two want to get stepped on!"

Crash and Eddie stood stiffed.

"Didn't think so, now get out of my-"

Manny then got hit by a small pebble, then came Julie swinging from a vine and stood in front of Crash and Eddie.

"Hey why don't you go pick on someone your own size!"

You could actually see the red in Manny's eyes, but then Violet popped out of a hole grabbing Julie's arm trying to pull her as farther away from the angered mammoth as possible.

"Julie please let's just leave before we cause any trouble."

"CAUSE, you and your friends already cause a ton of trouble!"

Violet was starting to get scared, Louis saw this and dug a hole towards Violet he then popped out and stood protected in front of her.

"Please sir don't hurt her."

"WINER, you stay out of this go back to the rest."

"N-NO!"

"No?, don't you dare say no to me or I swear you will get kicked out of this herd!"

Peaches saw where this was going so she stepped in.

"Dad, that's enough!"

Manny was surprised that Peaches had confronted him like that, she had never done it befor, but then the anger returned.

"Peaches this doesn't concern you go back with your mother.

Now it was Ellie's turn to stand up to Manny.

"Peaches is right Manny this is enough, how could you be so cruel to these girl's they have not done anything bad to you!"

"Ellie please stand aside-"

"No I will not, don't you see what you have just done look at all the kayos you have just made."

"What do you-"

"You just screamed at two little mole hog's, almost hit Julie, screamed at my brothers, you almost had a terrible fight with Diego, tried to whack Shira with your trunk, mot to mention you insulted Shira, Julie, and Violet, and you even screamed in Sid's face, Sid the one who created this herd!"

"Mom where is Sid?" asked Peaches worriedly.

That's when everyone went silent and heard soft crying, it was coming from behind Diego and Shira.

"Sid?" questioned Shira.

"Y-yes?"

Sid walked out so they could see him.

"Sid are you okay-" Shira was saying but got cut off by Manny.

"NO, HE IS NOT OKAY BECAUSE THE THREE OF YOU ARE STILL HERE RUINING HIS LIFE!" SCREAMED Manny.

And at that point Shira, Julie and Violet just couldn't take it any more so Shira got her two friends on her back and the three of them ran far into the forest.

"Shira, wait!" shouted Diego but it was too late they were all already out of sight.

**Ahh, I don't know about you guy's but I'm tired, well see' ya I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aahhhhhh!

**I know I know it's been a long time since I have written another chapter but I have a good excuse well I think it's a good excuse. The teachers have been given me too much homework, and I never got the chance to update.**

"_Shira, wait" screamed Diego, but it was too late they were all already out of sight._

**Diego's POV**

I just stood there starring at the path Shira ran away, now there was no hope of me ever seeing her again, and I didn't even get a chance to get to know her.

Then I remember the reason why she ran away… Manny.

"Uh finally and I thought they would never leave." Said Manny.

Everyone just stared at him, in shock then it was Diego's turn to talk.

"Manny, how could you say that to them they didn't do anything wrong and you know it!"

While they were in the middle of the discussion, nobody notice a sloth run into the direction Shira was running.

"Look I was just thinking that it was the best for all of us-"

"Best for us, or best for you?" everyone looked at Peaches.

"Peaches I was just trying to protect my family from-"

"Protect us from what, Manny!" screamed Ellie, "Protect us from three innocent girls, is that who you were trying to protect us from!"

"Ellie, please those girls-"

"Have done nothing to us, if anything we should be kind to them and we should be in our highest debts to Shira!"

"Any why should I-"

"Have you forgotten that she is the reason Sid and Granny are still alive today!"

"Hu, please that hideous saber is nothing but a patch of fur!"

"Don't you dare say anything about Shira!" I couldn't take it anymore, I will not allow anyone to make fun of my- I mean Shira.

"Why do you care what I call her!"

"Because-Because she didn't"

"Ya I get it!"

"Then why are you acting so rude to her if you know she didn't do anything!"

"Why are you defending her all of the sudden."

"Because, it's unfair!"

"Ya it's unfair, that my best friend is betraying me!"

"I am not-"

"For a stupid girl!"

"THAT'S enough!"

Everyone was quiet.

"Okay then if you like her so much, WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH HER!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

With that Diego left running.

**Normal POV**

Everyone just starred at Manny waiting to see what would come next, Peaches was the first to react but, she didn't do anything she just looked at her father in horror. Then Ellie walked up to Manny but all she did was walk away, everyone followed behind.

Manny just watched then go then…

"This is your entire fault, fatty!" said granny, whacking him on the head with her walking stick, but it had no effect on Manny.

Everyone left leaving Manny by himself.

**Diego's POV**

I just kept running, I couldn't believe what Manny had said about Shira I- wait what was that.

"Aahhhhhh!" screamed a voice.

The voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

They didn't have to say anymore I was already on the run.

I ran until I was at a cliff, I looked down, there was a mountain of boulders, I looked closer there was something on top of the boulders it looked like…

"Sid!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Don't worry Sid, I'm coming!"

"Aahhhhhh!"

Then the boulders started falling.

"Sid!"

"Aahhhhhh!"

It flashed before my eyes, the boulders collapsed. When they were done falling and crashing I looked down… Sid was nowhere to be found…

Then I saw something… it was Sid and he was on the back of something white… I looked closer… it was Shira.

**So who liked it! (Everybody should raise their hands). Well I hoped you all liked it and I'm sorry it took forever to update but, I finally got inspired, well bye, till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Meetings!

**Alright! It's been a long run but it's finally complete! This chapter promises to be a keeper! And a very special thanks to covenantgirl41! If it wasn't because of her this story would have never been possible, and now what you have all been waiting for…**

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

**Shira's POV**

I could not believe that I just saved this sloth's life again! How much trouble does he get into?!

I better get going I don't want anyone to-

Wait, what's that? I looked up at the cliff… huh… oh no… it's Diego…

I have to get out of here!

"Shira thank you so- ahh, Shira wait where are you going!" Sid screamed as I put him down and started running into the forest.

I needed to get home.

**Normal POV**

"Shira, wait!" Diego needed to get to Shira fast.

So he jumped down the cliff and ran after Shira, into the dark woods.

"Guy's wait for me!" Sid screamed.

**With Diego and Shira…**

"Go away!"

"Shira please wait!"

"I have nothing to say to you!"

Diego then took a shortcut and got in front of Shira blocking her way.

"Will you please let me pass!"

"That sounded more like a demand."

"Just stop following me!"

"I just want to tell you something!"

"Ya I know, I know, that you want me to stay away from your herd-"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Shira stopped her tracks, she couldn't believe he was thanking her, this was not what she was expecting.

If only she didn't stop so unexpectantly because Diego didn't get a chance to slow down and crashed right into her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" both of the sabers screamed.

They tumbled through the forest and crashed into a tree.

**Julie's POV (this is when Shira was running away from the herd)**

Well so much for making friends, I just couldn't believe that mammoth could be so cruel! Who does he think he is, he is the one who got onto our territory!

"Julie"

"Hu, ya Vi what's up?" Violet seemed really worried.

"Do you think the things he said to me are true?"

How could she possibly think that! Before I could answer Shira responded.

"Of course not Violet, how could you think that about yourself!"

"Ya Shira's right Vi, nothing that mammoth said is true!"

"You know something guys?" asked Violet.

"What?" Shira and I asked.

"I love you guys!"

"Awwwww, Vi-"

"Aahhhhhh, SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Shira what's that?"

"I don't know Julie, I'm going to go check it out you guys stay here."

Shira put us on top of a tree and ran off.

**Shira's POV**

Who could that be?

I kept following the screaming and got to a place of boulders there was something brown on top of one of them…

I looked closer… SID!

I couldn't believe it and all of the sudden I knew what I had to do, so I ran and just before the boulders came own I caught him.

To Be Continued…

**I hope you all enjoyed it and my most humble apologize and I would love to give another special thanks to these people (drum roll please): **

**DonTheHero (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Covenantgirl41**

**Bye! And if any of you have any ideas for this story please do tell!**


End file.
